my_secret_high_schoolfandomcom-20200213-history
My Secret Diary
My Secret Diary is an American and Canadian Young and teen sitcom created by Chleo Chantal for Nickelodeon. The series was picked up for 30 episode season on October 2008. It began production in March 2009 to December 2009 and premiered on August 24, 2009. On January 2010, Nickelodeon have renewed "My Secret Diary" for a second season. The order 26 episode. They start there filming in March 2010 to November 2010. On January 2011, Nickelodeon have renewed "My Secret Diary" for a third season. The order 25 episode. They will start filming on March 2011 to November 2011. On January 2012, Nickelodeon have renewed "My Secret Diary" for a fourth season. The order 23 episode. They start filming on March 2012 to October 2012. On December 2012, Nickelodeon have renewed "My Secret Diary" for a firth season because the said Francojeunesse and My Secret Diary are the best show on Nickelodeon. The order 29 episode but the make 28 episode. The start filming on March 2013 to June 2013. On June 2013, the said the want to take a break and return on August 2013 to January 2014 (March 2013 to January 2014). On September 2013, the annouced that the firth season will Be the final season. Plot Two month after the event of My Secret Diary, Kenny, Marguerite, Stefan, Mila and the others reunited to they same high school and they starting there new beggining as 7 grade. Kenny and Marguerite work together again help the school with there singing curent and Eric try to them and try to break there friendship and there singing curent. Cast Kenny Makolo, Stefan B., Marguerite G.Mecdonal, Gabriella Ikaze, Mila Holland, Loic P., Eric Main Characters * Kenny Makolo as Kenny Duncan * Stefan B. as Stefan Mark * Marguerite G.Mecdonal as Marguerite Moffet * Gabriella Ikaze as Gabriella Miller * Mila Holland as Mila Trouble * Loïc P. as Loïc Dark (Season 1) * Eric as Eric Van * Shouabe as Shouabe Tinke (Season 4 & 5) Series overview Episodes Season 1: 2009-10 My Secret Pilot My Secret New Friends My Secret Gang My Secret Animal My Secret Idiot My Secret Cupcake Halloween Ladybird Secret Diary Girl Problem Secret Diary My Secret New Kids My Secret Huge Crush Keep the Secret Secret Diary My Secret Friend Hater My Secret Angry Normal Secret Diary My Secret Christmas Song Pyjama Party Secret Diary My Secret School and Homework My Secret Valentine's Day Snow Secret Diary part 1 Snow Secret Diary part 2 March Break Secret Diary My Secret End of the World April Fools Secret Diary My Secret Love My Secret Mother's Day My Secret Friend Talk My Secret Father's Day My Secret Super Hot My Secret School End Early Season 2: 2010-11 My Secret Return part 1 My Secret Same People My Secret Enemy Takedown My Secret Manga World My Secret BearBear Halloween Secret Diary Mila Secret Diary My Secret Ring My Secret Memorial Day My Secret Bakugan Fan Christmas Secret Diary My Secret Latter My Secret Tecno Favourite Secret Diary My Secret Lonely Comeback Secret Diary My Secret Adventure (1) My Secret Adventure (2) My Secret Look-a-Like My Secret Code Red My Secret Big Secret Japon Secret Diary My Secret Old Buddy 3rd Grade Test Secret Diary My Secret Blooper My Secret Last Ruining Season 3: 2011-12 My Secret Return part 2 (301) My Secret Nice Teacher (302) My Secret Math Problems (305) My Secret Lying (306) Construction Secret Diary (303) My Secret Haunting House (304) My Secret Joker My Secret Jaleous My Secret School Conseil Finally Secret Diary My Secret Holiday Gift My Secret Pop Quiz My Secret English Class Run Secret Diary My Secret True or Dare (1) My Secret True or Dare (2) My Secret Showoff Au Revoir Secret Diary My Secret First Time My Secret No School part 1 My Secret No School part 2 My Secret Library GO Secret Diary My Secret Stunt Jump My Secret Happiness My Secret Summer School Adventure (1) My Secret Summer School Adventure (2) Season 4: 2012-13 # August 24, 2012 My Secret Return part 3 (401) # September 15, 2012 My Secret Teacher (403) # September 22, 2012 My Secret Insane (404) # September 29, 2012 My Secret Crush Reveal (407) # October 13, 2012 My Secret Scary Story (405) # October 20, 2012 My Secret Hates (408) # October 27, 2012 My Secret Frenemy (409) # November 23, 2012 My Secret Look in the Eyes (406) # December 1, 2012 5th Grade Secret Diary (402) # December 8, 2012 My Secret Christmas Miracles (411) # December 15, 2012 My Secret Hockey (410) # January 5, 2013 My Secret Back to School again (412) # January 12, 2013 My Secret Roommates (413) # February 9, 2013 Kidnnaping Secret Diary (415) # February 16, 2013 My Secret Nothing (417) # March 16, 2013 My Secret Cool (414) # March 23, 2013 Cut Secret Diary (418) # April 13, 2013 My Secret Message Girl (419) # May 18, 2013 Help Secret Diary (416) # May 25, 2013 My Secret Partner (420) # June 1, 2013 My Secret Boss and Music (421) # June 15, 2013 My Secret Stagefright (422-423) # June 20, 2013 My Secret Party (424) Season 5: 2013-14 # August 25, 2013 My Secret Return Part 4 (501) # September 7, 2013 My Secret Phone (502) # September 14, 2013 My Secret Race (503) # September 21, 2013 My Secret Bad (504) # September 28, 2013 My Secret New Girl (505) # October 5, 2013 My Secret Who (521) # October 12, 2013 My Secret Haunting School (506) # October 19, 2013 My Secret Question (522) # October 26, 2013 My Secret Eric (507) # November 2, 2013 My Secret Look (508) # November 9, 2013 My Kiss Diary (510) # November 16, 2013 My Secret Lover (511) # November 22, 2013 My Secret Together (512) # December 7, 2013 My Secret Merry Christmas (513) # December 14, 2013 My Secret Love You (514) # December 21, 2013 My Secret Memory (518) # January 4, 2014 My Crossover In Seattle (516-517) # January 11, 2014 My Secret Teen Choice Awards (515) # February 1, 2014 My Secret Bad Day (509) # February 8, 2014 My Secret Break Up (519) # March 1, 2014 Feeling Secret Diary (520) # March 8, 2014 My Secret Fired Part 1 (523) # April 5, 2014 My Secret Fired Part 2 (524) # May 17, 2014 My Secret Music Video (526) # May 24, 2014 My Secret Slumber Party (525) # May 31, 2014 My Secret Test (527) # June 7, 2014 My Secret Blooper 2 (528) # June 20, 2014 My Secret Graduation And Goodbye (529-530)